The Eyes Of His Father
by Xolah
Summary: Feral thought that everything looked normal on that day...until he realized who his real father is. Read on about the demons who recollect what they lost, turns filled with guards, and one fate that might split them apart...forever.
1. Old Life, Old Tricks

"I c-can't believe he's…" The guard looked down at the cut up body. "He….was supposed to be stationed home tomorrow…." The male skimmed his hands over the throat of his companion, watching the red liquid stain his worn leather gloves. He was almost so caught up in his sorrow that….

He almost didn't even realize the person in front of him. "Who are-" The long sword that the demon carried only swiped once through the air. The guard only peered his eyes at the red orbs before his only hope spiraled into the hands of the underworld.

"Cruelty of your actions have led you here…. See yah in hell." With that, a foot slammed down onto the hard skull, the sound of a crack ringing through the castle.

"Feral…..Feral…..Hey, FERAL!" I half jumped where I was. "Are you up now?" I shifted my body to stare upward into the dark blue eyes that inspected my tired body.

"Why would you care? I'm tired…." I rolled over quickly and pulled my black hood down even further over my eyes. That's how all of my days started: Xolah either yelling at me to finally get up, or just plain pulling the horns that curved on my head. That last option would usually end him with a cast, even if I knew he only wanted me to enjoy this earth's sunlight moments. Today was an exception for me.

"Get up, lazy!" Xolah's shoe jammed my ribcage over and over.

"Stooooooop." My claws grabbed the grey material and pushed it away. "I really want to sleep…"

"Why? 'Cause SOMEONE didn't get any sleep last night? Do I really need to monitor what you do at night….again?" I shifted in my spot and loosened my grip on the hood.

"Fine, bossy." Did I forget to say I was twenty-five, going on….oh….seven?

"Finally. I'll make breakfast whenever I see you stand." Xolah walked calmly out of the room, letting the atmosphere fall to a slow silence. I slowly bent my back and pulled myself up to a sitting position. _That's right; today we get to see our father… _My claws returned to the soft bed under me. _That's….what Halox said…..Xolah never trusted him with anything…but he swore we would…..Maybe I'll just keep this in my mind until Xolah brings it up._ I shook my tired head until I felt somewhat alive again. I slid my body to the side and got off the velvet covered bed, walking forward with aching muscles. _Xolah, if only you'd listen…._ My crimson eyes started to burn with the thought of Xolah in dismay. I stood still, letting the only visible, moving thing in the room was that of the slow shadows of the autumn leaves that descended to the inviting grass outside the window. That's right; I was completely vexed by my own conscious. I thought I was going to fall to the ground where I stood if I tried to move. _What am I supposed to do…._ A slow, useless tear stained my right eye. If only this day was done already…

"Xolah, I'm here. Rised and Shined." I trailed my gaze to the small kitchen, listening to the noises of the morning bacon sizzling across the warming pan. I couldn't help but to let my senses take in the smell of the crisp welcome to the already doomed day.

"Good morning, slow-poke. I made….bacon." Xolah looked at my pale face a raised one eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Oh of course I'm fine! Ha!" I lifted my hands and laughed the best I could. He only stared at me.

"You don-"

Ding!

"Oh, they're ready." Xolah looked back at the heated toast and turned to grab them out. _That was close…_ I quietly exhaled and rubbed my face gently. Was I sweating? No, I don't get that nervous. I returned my hands back to where I held them up at. _Great, I guess I AM the nervous one of the bunch._ Xolah pulled out a two white, glass plates, the gold trim on the sides sparkling with how clean they were. "Want butter on yours? Or honey?" The half demon reached for both options and looked at me again. "Well?"

"Um, Honey." He nodded and opened the cabinet beside his right hip. _Stainless steel knives, gold trimmed plates; do we really have it off good?_ I trailed my focus down to his robe that covered his torso. _Ever since Halox got us this house, we've been given tons of money every week. Didn't Halox say that he-_

"I hate it when you think about him." My blood ran cold. _Great, he can read my mind._

"None of your business if I do. It's my thoughts yah know." Sky blue orbs pulled away from blood red ones.

"Then don't think if he's that interesting. If that angel beast keeps lying to us then he shouldn't even be in your concern."

"But look what he's doing for us!"

"To spoil us and make us rot in greed." Xolah's grip on the knife increased, the steel object bending under his anger.

"Xolah, calm down. He's not hurting us; he's taking care of us."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID HE WAIT UNTIL NOW TO TELL US, FERAL? WHY?" Xolah threw the knife at my head, his clumsy aim only missing my skull by centimeters. We stood in complete silence; my arms froze half way and my eyes locked dead onto his. "Why do we need to trust him now if it took him this long to say the truth?" Xolah sighed and lowered his voice. "Sorry…" He handed my plate to where I stood. "You're gonna be sorry if you don't eat it now…while it's still hot. If you're not hungry then…" Xolah lowered my plate. "Whatever…."

My long tongue flicked at my honey covered knife while Xolah paced the room.

"When are you going to stop walking around? We still have two hours to go."

"Two hours to walk then." Xolah paced even quicker than before, his steps becoming louder and louder by the second.

"Want some honey?" I held out the side that dripped with the sweet liquid.

"Ah-No thanks. More of a butter fan here." At least it slowed him down.

"Want me to get you some?"

"…Nah, no thanks."

"Yah sure?"

"Already had some on my toast an hour ago." Xolah wiped his mouth and smiled. I smiled evilly at my new idea and bolted to the kitchen.

"Oh Xooooollaaaaaaaah~" A slab of butter flew through the air.

"What the-" He ducked just in time for it to barely tap his hood. "Feral what are you doing?"

"SPARTAAAAAAAAAA!" I jumped over the counter and ran towards him with a pile of butter in my hands.

"FERAL-" I jumped on the demon and laughed, both of our bodies falling to the soft carpet below us.

"Ack! Feral, I don't-"

"Eaaaaaat iiiiiiittttttt!~" He could barely hold my hand back from almost smashing into his face, the butter dangerously close to ruining the dark blue material.

"Myaaaaaaaaah!" His voice squeaked before feeling the coldness hit all over his face. "FERAL!"

"Butter fan fantasy! Deal with it!" I trailed a claw over his eyes and stuck the globs of butter in my mouth. I could've sworn he would've ripped me to shreds if I wasn't…well…me.

"Oh god is it in my hair-IT'S IN MY HAIR-" I swiped my tongue over the black strands before he could rant any louder.

"Xolah, why are you so covered in butter? Of course I didn't do it!" I laughed and got off of him, watching the demon furiously try to wipe his face off.

"I- wait, what time is it?"

I looked beside me at the timer in the kitchen. "3:30. Thirty more minutes."

"Ugh. Lets just go, then." He pushed a hand under his body and got up, dusting off his robe and turning on his heels to walk out the door.

"Xolah."

"Ye-" I held up a spoon that was completely covered in the yellow liquid and pulled back the tip straight at him.

"Butter time!"

I couldn't stop laughing while he chased me to the outside.

"Alright, we're here. Now what?" I kept my pace behind Xolah as he pivoted his head from side to side.

"Wait, I guess."

"Ah, hello you two." The angel descended to my left side and wrapped his arms around me. _Yea, thanks for pissing Xolah off…_ I looked at the demon to see him clenching his teeth together. "Yes, this is the day. Feral, I know that you consider Xolah as a… 'half' brother, but I want to tell you that… You two aren't nearly close to being related. Your fathers are complete opposites." My heart sunk with what he said. "Xolah, your father goes by the name of Cesare Borgia. He's currently in war with the assassins….and Feral…."

"Yes?"

"You are the son of his enemy. You are the child of Ezio Auditore da Firenze."


	2. Fire And Ice

I held my chest. My heart sped up with every second that I thought about him. _Ezio? I know him, he's the one I saw in my dreams, the ones that those girls whispered about when I passed by them. I-I can't be his son! I-I…._ I saw the angel look at me, his amethyst eyes shining at me. "You two were human, but the women that they….'mated' with had you and…." Halox looked away. "Gave you two to me. I was surprised by their reasons. Both said that they didn't want you two to fall into the life of suffering, so I took you off of their hands. I realized that they were killed by Borgia guards a few days later."

"But why?" Xolah bared his teeth in frustration at the thought of them doing that.

"Because when Cesare heard that one of them carried his son, he ordered the guards to find you, Xolah. Your mother refused to tell them that they gave you to me, and they killed her on the spot."

"But why did they kill HER?"

"You won't believe how fast names spread across Rome these days." Halox held a claw in front of his face and smiled at me.

"Wait, then if this is in the 15th century…then what's with all of these high tech stuff that we get."

"You won't believe how fun time traveling is." The angel once again turned to Xolah. "I will give you two the option to find them, but I will not help you on how you're going to MEET them. I will only guide you through points, but after that, you're on your own." The angel threw one of his hands to the side, the air materializing to a giant, white hole. "This is Rome. When you step inside, I'll close the portal and tell you what to do."

"Why do we need to trust you?"

"If you don't trust me, then fine, but this might be your only shot to see them…" I stared into the portal and focused. All there was was white, no matter how long I strained to try to change it.

"Well, see yah there Xolah!" I ran forward and forced myself through the white opening, closing my eyes to the bright light of the portal. _I'm going to meet him…. I'm going to…. _

I soon realized why I shouldn't have closed my eyes then.

"Woooo-AAAAH!" I was falling, the speed picking up way too fast. _I can't open my wings! Come on! _I was panicking with every second that passed by. The ground was so close now. I tried to cover my head in attempt to at least live the fall. _Why did I have to trust- _

Long, yellow strands engulfed my body after I finally came in contact with the ground. I opened my eyes and breathed slowly inside the big pile. _I'm alive?... _I reached up to grab onto the side of the wooden cart and pulled myself out. _Ha, I lived. Now I just need to wait for Xolah….unless Halox is doing one of those tricks to him and I have to go find him. _I inspected the cobble ground below me, watching what little life was on it scurry away from my presence. Without making too much sound, I slid out of the pile of hay and brushed off my robe. _Body….check. Limbs….check. Horns…._ I lifted my hands up to my head and gasped, noticing my hands hitting nothing in return. _Oh man what happened! I-_

"Sir, you seem new to Monteriggioni. Are you alright?" I turned to see a man clasp his hands together, the Italian accent in his voice ringing in my ears.

"I'm fine. Where did you say I was, again?"

"Ah, you're at the fine Monteriggioni! You are lucky, sir, rumors have been spreading that Ezio is coming back today!"

_Ezio. _"That's good to hear. I guess I'll tour around for the moment then. Farewell, sir."

"Goodbye, sir! _Arrivederci!_" I waved a goodbye back and continued on.

_This place…._ My eyes peered across the streets. Bustling shops between him, the firing of cannons echoing throughout the city, and one lady struggling to carry a box that almost looked glued to the ground. I raised my hand and tried to speak, but held it back when I heard the cheering of citizens that gathered to watch two men pass by. The one on the tan horse seemed normal enough; black hair, a few aged features across his face, but the other one…. I couldn't help but to stare in awe myself. He sat tall on the brown horse below him, smiling and speaking to the crowd that seemed to pile up larger by the second. His shoulders were broad, his skin was tan, and face it; he was twice my size at the moment. _Is that…?_ He disappeared around the corner with the other man. _Should I follow him? No, I might raise suspicion…but what if I lose him? What if he leaves in the night and I can't find him anymore? _I ran back, ignoring the hard clacking of my shoes against the cold ground. _I have to keep an eye on him, no matter what._

"Claudia!" I plastered my back against the building nearest to the large steps and listened to the conversation. _A girl….lets say….late 20s? She said his name, yes, that's him for sure. _I shifted slightly to gaze where he was. His back was turned to me at the moment while he walked a little further off. _His armor….that design….it seems familiar for some reason._ I cursed under breath when I noticed that they walked out of earshot, even though Ezio seemed to walk back down the steps towards me. _It might not be a good idea to stay in his eyesight._ I trailed my body through the alleyway and sighed. _I found him…I actually-_

"Who are you, stranger?" I slowly turned and almost fell limp where I stood. There, right behind me, was none other than Ezio himself, and I knew for certain that I would be the new meal on the menu if I didn't think…..fast. "Well?" He took a step towards me.

"I-I-"

"Speak up!"

"I mean no harm! I'm not an enemy of yours! I just want to talk to you!" I blurted out towards him, taking a few quick steps backwards. He looked at me like I was mad!

"Then tell me, what do you have to say?"

"I…can't say it here." I turned around and ran towards the end, jumping to grab the edge of the house. I caught my grip onto the hard tiles and pulled myself up, panicking at the sound of his steps growing louder towards me.

"Stop!" He yelled at me. _Please, let me be fast enough…_

_What the!_ I fell out of the portal and into thin air, watching the white circle disappear behind me. _Gah!_ I was mortified by the fact that below me was thick, murky water. _No! No! That's going to ruin my-_ I splashed straight into the black liquid. The force sent a blast straight through my lungs and shot the air out that I desperately needed. _I can't breathe! I can't see! Somebody!_ I kicked hard to the surface, pounding my arms to reach the cold air above me. _I won't….make it….._ Tears stung to my eyes, but washed away into the dark waters. _I've failed you, Feral. I wish that I said goodbye…_ The water of the abyss grew colder, and I sunk only deeper into the abyss.

"Who is this?" A voice called loudly.

"Cesare sir, we don't know! We found him washed ashore with some sort of winged being disappearing from it!"

"So it's visited by the angels?"

"Yes sir, we thought you might want him." I opened my eyes to the dull light of a candle beside me. My dark blue robe was shining clean on the rack beside my bed, and my two piece suit that went under it was placed neatly to my bandaged side.

"Look, he's awake."

"What's your name, boy?" I looked up at him. _He looks young…. Wait, is this who the man was talking to?..._

"I'm Xolah Selandario, nice to meet you." I held out a hand to him. _Where are my claws? _He grasped my hand firmly and shook it once before returning it to his sword.

"I heard you were a… 'gifted' stranger from around these parts. I take that you're the one that my guards were ordering around about?"

"I guess….Ugh, my head…" I looked to my side and stared. The sun was setting over a magnificent city, larger than any I have ever seen. Life was still buzzing around the alleys of the tiled ground, but the sounds were distant to me. "Where…am I?"

"Rome. Since you're here, I want to test your skill."

"Alright."

"We're leaving for Monteriggioni tonight. We plan on attacking the assassin home and infiltrating their temple to find the Apple of Eden. Do you know what that is?" He went up to me and stared.

"I've heard of it but never really believed it."

"Well you will tonight! My men will give you a suit of armor for combat. For now, you get to stay by me." I smiled. _That's my father…._

"I want to speak to you, stop!" A tile broke under my foot and I spun around to grasp the edge of the house. _This isn't my day…_ I dropped down quickly and ran through the streets, watching the people that I saw before look at me in shock. They knew that someone was gaining behind me, and the fact that I was losing energy was only making it worse. "Hah!" He jumped at me and pushed me down to the ground below. I slammed my head into the hard street floor and cried out once, feeling the rest of my body almost crush under his weight. "You can't run away now. I have to give it to you, you almost lost me there." I blinked at him and squirmed as much as I could. "Say something."

"I don't want-" I peered over to where I was. It was a long alleyway, and the streets to the end of it only seemed to be even more deserted.

"What?"

"Would you believe me if I said something that might change our lives as we know it?" I turned my gaze back to him.

"It depends. Who are you?"

"Your son."


End file.
